Otra oportunidad
by Blanquines
Summary: Después de su primer encuentro con Francis Lisa recibe una carta que hará que su vida cambie y que vuelva a encontrarse con ese misterioso francés.
1. I

**Bueno, he aquí algo que tenía ganas de escribir: Franne, aunque estrictamente hablando no lo sea.**

**Este fic es un regalo para Bri Weirdo (quién ya lo habrá leído cuando suba esto), que es una persona que escribe fantásticamente y que me ha hecho amar el Franne.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esto y que no me queráis tirar tomates al acabar de leerlo y espero que no me haya salido un poco (o muy) OoC.**

**También tengo que decir que esto comenzó como un one-shot pero escribí… y escribí… y escribí y tuve que dividirlo en capítulos (aunque creo que ahora me he pasado dividiéndolo)**

**Además tengo que agradecerle a Russian Psycho 3 que me ha aguantado mientras lo escribía y que me ha hecho de beta (aunque creo que me debería haber criticado más)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Desde que había vuelto de Francia Lisa no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel francés tan raro. Francis había dicho que se llamaba. Había hablado de él con todas sus amigas y hasta con su madre para intentar descubrir por qué había insistido tanto con Jeanne D'Arc.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ella o solo es que simplemente era un poco raro? ¿Sería guía de verdad o no?

Miró fijamente la tarjeta de visita que había encontrado después de que el hombre desapareciera y una carta que le había llegado esa mañana. En la tarjeta había un nombre, Francis Bonnefoy; una dirección, de París; y un número de teléfono, aparentemente francés. En la carta le daban la enhorabuena por haber conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar Historia a Francia, más concretamente a París.

La beca la había pedido hace mucho tiempo, antes de hacer el viaje a Francia, y no creía que se la fuesen a dar, ya que pedían una nota muy alta para que te la concedieran. Pero se la habían dado y no se lo creía. Debería estar dando saltos de alegría pero ahí estaba, mirando la carta y la tarjeta. Todo porque esto significaba una cosa: podría ver de nuevo al francés… y que podría preguntarle por su insistencia por Jeanne D'Arc.

Todavía faltaba más de un mes para que empezase el curso universitario, pero Lisa decidió comenzar a hacer preparativos, no quería que nada fallase cuando estuviese en Francia, y lo primero que tenía que hacer era avisar a su familia que le habían concedido la beca, cosa que fue de hacer de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Lisa llegó a su nuevo piso de París después de su primer día como universitaria en Francia y miró la carta que tenía a medio escribir encima de la mesa del comedor, cogiendo polvo junto al sobre que iba a juego.

Ya llevaba más de una semana allí y, aunque tenía el teléfono del francés, no se había atrevido a llamarle, por lo que había decidido escribirle una carta. El día anterior se había pasado dos horas delante de la hoja de papel y solo había conseguido escribir dos líneas. Más que una carta, o un intento de carta, parecía un telegrama.

Dejó sus libros y se dispuso a intentar escribir la carta. Al cabo de unas horas, en las que había estado tirándose de los pelos y durante las que había escrito media docena de cartas diferentes, quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

Se estiró y fue a prepararse algo para comer, mandaría la carta por correo al día siguiente y, como la dirección era de la misma ciudad, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Francis abrió el buzón y se sorprendió al ver una carta en un sobre azul. ¿De quién podía ser? La cogió y entró a la casa mientras miraba el sobre por todos lados. Al ver quién la había escrito se sorprendió mucho. Era de aquella chica que había visto ese verano que parecía la reencarnación de Jeanne, de su queridísima Jeanne.

Se sentó en el sofá, abrió la carta y, dejando el sobre a un lado, comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Francis:_

_Desde hace poco estoy estudiando en París y me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver otra vez._

_Ahora tengo horario de mañana en la universidad y, si quieres, podríamos quedar en un café o en algún parque una tarde y me podrías hablar más de Jeanne D'Arc._

_Espero que si nos vemos otra vez no desaparezcas de repente, dejándome una tarjeta de visita solamente, aunque tengo que admitir que me ha resultado útil para localizarte._

_También me podrías hacer de guía otra vez y enseñarme la ciudad, si no es mucha molestia._

_Espero tu contestación con ansia._

_Lisa._

Francis dejó la carta sobre la mesita baja que tenía delante y juntó las manos, apoyando los codos en las piernas y dándose golpecitos en los labios con las manos juntas.

Jeanne le había pedido que interrumpiese de nuevo su vida, perdón, Lisa, y no sabía qué hacer. Podía volver a empezar con ella, ser felices de nuevo, pero recordaba cómo había acabado la última vez. La habían quemado en la hoguera y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, para salvarla, y había muerto irremediablemente.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su despacho para redactar la contestación, pero aún no sabía qué le iba a decir. ¿Le diría que sí y quedarían? ¿O le diría que no y saldría de su vida para siempre? Se dispuso delante de una hoja de papel, pensando qué decirle, con una expresión de duda dibujada en la cara.

Al final sacó una pequeña tarjeta con su sobre correspondiente de un cajón del lateral de la mesa y escribió una breve contestación, metiéndola a continuación en su sobre. En la tarjeta ponía:

_Querida Lisa:_

_Claro que me gustaría que nos volviésemos a encontrar._

_¿Cuándo y dónde quieres que nos veamos?_

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Era viernes al mediodía y Francis recordó que todavía no había mirado si tenía correo, cosa que fue a mirar.

En el buzón estaba la tarjeta que le había mandado a Lisa con una contestación en el reverso:

_Viernes a las 16:00 en la entrada del parque Montsouns._

Viernes a las 16:00… eso quería decir a las cuatro de ese mismo día y a Francis casi no le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse y llegar a tiempo. ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado mirar el correo esa mañana?

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto para ducharse y ponerse una ropa más adecuada para quedar con una chica. Comenzó a desvestirse para entrar a la ducha a la vez que sacaba diferentes pantalones y camisas del armario. Como veía que así no iba a acabar nunca decidió hacer las cosas de una en una y, antes de hacer nada más, se metió en la ducha.

Al salir miró toda la ropa que antes había dejado en la cama. ¿Qué se debía poner? Ante esa duda comenzó a ponerse diferentes combinaciones de camisa y pantalones y a mirarse en el espejo.

Cuando se estaba probando una camisa blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro bastante formales, que le parecían perfectos para esa ocasión, comenzó a reírse. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que parecía un adolescente preocupado por su primera cita con una chica.

Se acabó de arreglar y miró el reloj. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a tiempo si salía ya de casa, cosa que hizo sin demorarse más.

Justo a las cuatro en punto llegó a la entrada del parque, donde vio a Lisa, esperándole. No sabía cómo acercarse a ella, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada ella le vio y se acercó a él, sonriéndole.

A Francis le pareció que estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le recordaba mucho a los que Jeanne solía llevar cuando estaba con él. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía pensar en Jeanne, Lisa no era Jeanne.

—Hola —Lisa le sonrió—. Estoy encantada de volver a verte —en ese punto titubeó un poco, no sabía si ofrecerle la mano o no, y al final no hizo nada—. Me alegra que aceptases a encontrarte conmigo de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo iba a rechazar encontrarme con una joven tan bella? —le lanzó una radiante sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba—. ¿Y ahora qué quiere hacer esta bella dama?

— ¿Podrías hablarme más de Jeanne D'Arc? —Estaba cada vez más roja ante las palabras de Francis—. Llevo queriendo saber más de ella desde que me hablaste sobre ella cuando me hiciste de guía, además lo que me contabas parecía que lo habías vivido, que no lo habías sacado de un simple libro.

Francis no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si contarle toda la verdad, contarle que la había conocido, que habían sido amantes, que él era una nación y que otra nación la había matado a ella por celos, sin que él lo hubiese podido impedir, siendo su muerte algo que le había marcado para siempre y que no lo olvidaría jamás.

Si se lo contaba podía pensar que estaba loco y que podía no volver a verle, pero no quería mentirla, no a ella, a la chica que se parecía tanto a su Jeanne, a la primera humana a la que había amado completamente y a la que le había contado todo sin ocultarle nada. Le parecía como si la fuese a mentir a ella y no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Francis? —Lisa le estaba mirando con cara de impaciencia. Se había quedado callado sin contestarla y se estaba impacientando.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en mis pensamientos. Claro que te contaré más sobre Jeanne, pero me gustaría que me contestases a una pregunta antes, _d'accord? _

—Claro —estaba un poco confusa, no entendía bien por qué se comportaba así, pero no le importaba contestar a alguna pregunta mientras esta no fuese muy indiscreta, claro.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te dijese que las naciones son personas?

—Es una pregunta muy rara —Se quedó pensativa mientras Francis la miraba, esperando una contestación—. Nunca me lo había planteado… ¿Andamos mientras me lo pienso un poco? —Francis comenzó a andar sin decir nada y Lisa le siguió mientras seguía pensando su respuesta. Al cabo de un rato pararon en un banco y se sentaron. Lisa miró a Francis a los ojos—. Nunca he creído mucho en los mitos ni en las historias fantásticas pero supongo que si alguien me diese pruebas de que un ser fantástico existe, que en este caso sería la personificación de una nación, supongo que lo creería —bajó la mirada y siguió hablando en voz más baja, casi hablando para sí misma—. Además siempre me ha parecido que la historia de los países podía ser la historia de algunas personas…

Francis ya tenía la contestación que quería y ya estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, se lo iba a contar todo, pero no sabía cómo comenzar sin asustarla. Miró un rato a unos niños que estaban jugando delante de ellos y al final decidió cuál era la mejor manera de contárselo: la invitaría a comer a su casa y se lo contaría mientras le enseñaba los recuerdos que guardaba de esa época, así ella tendría sus pruebas.

—Me gustaría contártelo todo con calma y en un lugar con menos gente… ¿Qué te parecería venir mañana a comer a mi casa? Así te lo contaría todo con tranquilidad.

—Esto… Claro, ¿por qué no? —estaba sorprendida ante esa invitación tan espontánea pero no le pareció una mala idea, tampoco tenía planes para ese fin de semana, aún no conocía a casi nadie allí—. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que estuviese allí?

—Sobre la una estaría bien, excepto que estés habituada a comer a otra hora —la miró de reojo, no sabía muy bien cómo se habría tomado la invitación, pero ya que le iba a contar todo, eso era lo de menos.

—A esa hora está bien —parecía un poco nerviosa.

Comenzó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Ninguno sabía qué decir para romperlo y cada uno estaba pensando en sus cosas.

Lisa, mientras tanto, estaba pensando en qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para aceptar una invitación así de un hombre al que apenas conocía. ¿Y si la pasaba algo? Nadie sabría dónde estaba. Pero ese hombre no parecía peligroso… sí bastante ligón, pero no peligroso. Además le gustaba su cara de preocupación y su sonrisa era preciosa… Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de él? Si apenas le conocía. Vería que iba pasando y ya pensaría sobre ello, de momento no se iba a comer la cabeza.

Francis estaba pensando en qué hacerle de comer y cómo decirle luego todo, y su vena de galán nato no le estaba ayudando en nada, ni para decidir esto ni para continuar hablando con ella, parecía que iba a tener que usar todos sus recursos para que esto saliese bien. Miró a Lisa y la vio ensimismada. Se levantó del banco y la miró a los ojos sonriendo levemente.

—Podemos ir a un café de aquí cerca que no cierra demasiado pronto y continuar hablando.

Lisa asintió y le siguió, y allí pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando de banalidades y tomando un café tras otro.

––Nos veremos mañana en mi casa, _ma chérie. _¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Ya está oscuro y puede que sea peligroso que vayas sola.

—Estoy segura, gracias —se sonrojó un poco cuando la llamó _"ma chérie"_, pero durante el tiempo que habían estado en el café se lo había dicho varias veces y se había ido habituando—. A la una estaré en tu casa, es la dirección de la tarjeta de visita, ¿verdad?

—_Oui _—al oír esto Lisa sonrió y después se fue despidiéndose con la mano—._ À bientôt _Lisa —Francis le sonrió y se despidió de ella con la mano también


	2. II

**Como voy a subir todos los capítulos de una vez no voy a poner más notas de autor ni nada así excepto que crea que hay algo que aclarar, en cuyo caso lo pondré al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Francis había estado cocinando toda la mañana, quería que la comida fuese perfecta. Esperaba que por alguna causa la chica no tuviese ninguna manía con la comida ni fuese alérgica a nada y que todo fuese perfectamente con la comida que había preparado.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y tras acabar de colocar los cubiertos fue corriendo a abrir. Se paró delante del espejo del recibidor, se colocó bien la corbata y el pelo y abrió la puerta sonriendo.

—Adelante, pasa —se hizo a un lado para que la chica pasase sin problemas—. Ve al comedor, en seguida voy yo. Es la puerta que hay al fondo.

Lisa siguió sus indicaciones y fue al comedor, mirándolo todo durante el camino. No se esperaba que Francis tuviese una casa así. Era tan… grande y lujosa. Parecía una casa antigua pero bien conservada, de esas que pertenecen siempre en la misma familia, quien la llenaba de recuerdos de los diferentes ocupantes de la casa a lo largo de los años. Lo que ella no podía imaginar es que, aunque siempre había estado en la misma familia y si que había recuerdos de sus ocupantes, esa familia era de una sola persona y era la misma que había vivido allí durante siglos.

Al poco rato el francés llegó con la comida, invitando a la chica a que se sentase en la mesa para que pudieran empezar a comer. Estuvieron todo el rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero cuando Francis llevó el postre, que eran una deliciosas _crêpes_ de chocolate, Lisa se puso seria recordando por la razón que había ido allí, aparte de disfrutar de su compañía.

— ¿Me contarás ahora más sobre Jeanne? —cogió el plato que le tendía el francés y comenzó a comerse su _crêpe _mientras le miraba. Francis no la contestaba por lo que rápidamente y con la boca llena dijo—. Si lo prefieres podemos hablar de ella más tarde.

—_Non, non, _hablemos de eso ahora —sonrió—. Aunque creo que el único que va a hablar soy yo porque te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas, al menos al principio, ¿podrías hacerlo? —ella asintió y Francis sonrió satisfecho—. Pues entonces empiezo. Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, soy la personificación de _France_, una nación. Supongo que ahora entenderás la pregunta de ayer —Lisa abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero paró antes de decir nada—. Yo conocí en persona a Jeanne, es más, fuimos amantes y por mi culpa murió a manos de _Anglaterre _—suspiró y bajo un poco la voz, sin ser consciente de haber hecho ninguna de las dos cosas—. Él la quemó en la hoguera por celos. Él la amaba, ¿sabes?, pero ella me prefería a mí… Bueno, no hablemos más de eso —se levantó de la silla y le sonrió a Lisa, quien creyó ver que el francés tenía los ojos húmedos—. Quiero que veas una cosa, así que sígueme, _s'il vous plaît._

Ella se levantó y le siguió por la casa hasta que se paró delante de una puerta doble que estaba cerrada con llave. Francis se sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, dejando que Lisa pasase primero. En cuanto entró cerró la puerta tras de él y la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras.

—Voy a encender la luz —empezó a tantear la pared para buscar el interruptor y fue dando pequeños pasos—. _Merde!_ —se había dado un golpe en la espinilla con una mesita y mientras se frotaba la pierna con una mano encendió la luz con la otra—. _Et voilá. _

Lisa miró a todos lados sorprendida. Era una habitación enorme llena de… ¿de trastos? Allí había de todo, desde banderas hasta monedas antiguas, y todo parecía tener su sitio. Comenzó a andar lentamente por la habitación, observándolo todo. Aquello parecía un museo de historia. Llegó a una esquina en la que había un vestido blanco que se parecía mucho al que tenía ella… era muy extraño. Al lado del vestido había un cuadro. En él había dos personas, la primera era Francis, pero con ropa que parecía sacada de una película de caballeros, y la otra una chica que se parecía mucho a ella. En la esquina había una fecha: 1430. Creyó haber visto mal la fecha, eso no podía ser, alguien no podía vivir tanto tiempo… excepto que lo que le hubiese dicho el francés fuese cierto.

Miró a Francis, quien estaba paseando por la habitación sin prestar atención a lo que ella hacía, y volvió a mirar el cuadro, comparándoles. Tenía que ser él, era idéntico a la persona del cuadro. Le miró otra vez y se acercó a él para preguntarle sobre el cuatro.

— ¿Quiénes son los del cuatro que está al lado del vestido blanco?

—Somos Jeanne y yo —esbozó una media sonrisa—. Es el único retrato suyo que conservo aquí.

—Pero ese cuadro tiene casi cinco siglos, eso no puede ser cierto… Excepto que todo lo que me has contado sea verdad.

—Lo es. Pero no esperaba que te lo creyeses, por eso te he traído aquí, para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos pruebas de que es verdad. Aunque parece que no lo crees de todas maneras.

—Esto es demasiado para mí… aunque dije que si me presentabas pruebas podía llegar a creérmelo esto es demasiado extraño como para que sea verdad.

—Entiendo que no lo asimiles rápido, es comprensible, _ma chérie._

—Quisiera irme de aquí, por favor—le miró, y él noto que estaba nerviosa—. No es que quiera ofenderte pero me gustaría estar sola para pensar sobre todo esto.

—Claro, te acompaño a la salida —le hizo un gesto para indicarla que le siguiese y ambos salieron de la habitación. Antes de seguir andando Francis cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

—Adiós Francis. Te llamaré en cuanto me haya aclarado un poco.

—_D'accord _—sonrió con cierta tristeza, podían pasar días hasta que le llamara—. Esperaré tu llamada —Lisa asintió y, dándole la espalda a Francis, se comenzó a alejar de la casa—. _À bientôt _Lisa.

Cuando la dejó de ver entró en la casa y se dirigió al comedor. Observó la mesa, en ella aún estaban los platos sucios ya que no la había recogido antes de llevar a Lisa a la habitación en la que tenía todos sus recuerdos. Comenzó a recogerla distraídamente, pensando en otras cosas mientras tanto. Lisa había reaccionado un poco más exageradamente de lo que él esperaba, pero no le extrañaba mucho, lo que le había dicho no era lo que le sueles decir a alguien a quien apenas conoces.

Cuando acabó de limpiarlo todo abrió una botella de vino y, cogiendo una copa de camino, fue al salón para empezar a bebérsela. Sabía que eso no iba a servir de nada a largo plazo, pero de momento le distraería de todo ese asunto.

Lisa iba de camino a su casa sin fijarse demasiado por donde iba, por lo que se ganó un par de insultos de conductores cabreados. No se podía creer que todo lo que le había contado y enseñado el francés fuese real.

Cuando el día anterior le había preguntado si se creería que las naciones son personas pensaba que solo era una pregunta un tanto extraña y meramente hipotética, no se esperaba nada similar a lo que al final había pasado. Para ella era demasiado raro para que pudiera aceptarlo rápidamente y sin hacerse millones de preguntas, además si siempre habían existido personas como Francis era extraño que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta todavía sin que las propias naciones se lo contaran, aunque solo fuesen personas que ven conspiraciones por todas partes lo que lo hubieran notado.

¿Cómo podía ser que ese hombre, que no aparentaba más de treinta años, pudiera tener siglos de edad? No era lógico ni racional, más bien era imposible… pero le había enseñado varias pruebas de que era verdad y eso no lo podía negar. Había visto cuadros en los que salía Francis que tenían siglos de antigüedad, ropa que parecía de la talla del francés que había estado de moda siglos atrás y dibujos de hace décadas con su firma.

Pensando en todo esto llegó a su casa casi sin darse cuenta, donde, en cuanto entró y dejó el bolso y la chaqueta, se tumbó en el sofá mirando al techo. Iba a tener que pensar mucho en ello antes de llegar a una conclusión, y eso le iba a causar muchos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

**De esto tengo que decir que espero que no me linchéis y que lo del cuarto de los recuerdos no es del todo idea mía, lo saqué de un precioso SpUK de Kalrathia y que espero que no me mate si lee esto.**


	3. III

**Capítulo III**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había comido con Lisa y aún no había tenido noticias suyas de ningún tipo. Esperaba que eso no se alargase mucho más, si es que no era para siempre y no volvía a tener noticias suyas.

Justo cuando estaba teniendo estos pensamientos tan fatalistas comenzó a sonar el teléfono. El francés fue corriendo a cogerlo, ¡seguramente era Lisa que quería hablar con él!

—_Allô? _

—Hola Francis, ¿te vienes conmigo y con Gilbert a tomarte unas cervezas? —era Antonio, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—_Non, _tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento —en realidad no tenía nada que hacer e irse a tomar unas cervezas con sus amigos era una forma de matar el tiempo tan buena como cualquier otra, pero quería estar en casa por si Lisa llamaba—. Otro día salimos los tres juntos a tomar unas cervezas, pero hoy no puedo.

—Pues ya nos veremos otro día. Si tienes cosas que hacer te dejo, adiós Francis.

—_Au revoir _—colgó el teléfono y suspiró, se había ilusionado para nada y ahora volvía a tener pensamientos fatalistas.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana dando vueltas por la casa sin hacer nada y poniéndose en las peores situaciones posibles. No tenía ni un solo pensamiento positivo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de casa y de hacer algo para entretenerse y no pensar siempre en lo mismo. No debería haber declinado la oferta de Antonio. Suspiró y se dirigió al teléfono. Esperaba que Antonio no hubiese salido de casa y que aún estuviese la oferta de salir a tomar unas cervezas en pie. Marcó el teléfono de su amigo y esperó a que éste lo cogiese. Cuando ya iba a colgar una voz le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola Antonio, soy Francis. He acabado lo que tenía que hacer y me preguntaba si la oferta de antes seguía en pie.

— ¡Claro! Aún no había quedado con Gilbert en nada concreto pero seguramente íbamos a ir a alguno de sus pubs. Cuando sepa algo más te llamo, ¿vale?

—Claro. Hasta entonces.

—Hasta luego, Francis.

El francés se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. Ya tenía plan y una forma de distraerse… ahora solo debía ponerse algo decente. Miró sus ropas arrugadas y, cogiendo un mechón de pelo y llevándoselo hasta la cara de manera que podía verlo, decidió que también tenía que darse una ducha. Antes de levantarse se quedó una rato más tumbado reuniendo fuerzas para hacerlo. Se tenía que arreglar, él nunca saldría a la calle con esa pinta, no era nada glamuroso. Haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y, arrastrando los pies fue al piso de arriba de la casa, donde estaba su cuarto y su baño.

Entró en el baño y, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a desvestirse. Dejó toda la ropa en el suelo, en un montón desordenado, y se metió a la ducha. Abrió el agua y esta comenzó a salir de la ducha, primero muy fría y luego calentándose poco a poco. Dejó que el agua resbalase por sus hombros y por su espalda, después echó para atrás la cabeza haciendo que se le mojase el pelo y recibiendo la mayor parte del agua en la cara. Comenzó a lavarse el pelo y a enjabonarse el cuerpo y después se lo quitó bien sin dejar ningún resto.

Se escurrió el pelo y sacó una mano de la ducha para coger la toalla que había colgada al lado de la ducha, la cual se puso alrededor de la cintura después de secarse un poco. Fue hasta su habitación dejando marcas de agua por todo el suelo y abrió el armario. Sin fijarse demasiado escogió la ropa que se iba a poner, una camisa gris oscura y unos pantalones negros. Dejó la ropa encima de la cama y fue al baño a secarse bien, no quería seguir mojando toda la habitación.

Cuando se estaba acabando de abrochar la camisa sonó el teléfono. Francis salió corriendo a coger el teléfono que tenía en su mesilla de noche.

—_Allô?_

—Francis, soy Antonio, ya he quedado con Gilbert. Si quieres te vamos a buscar en media ahora o así.

—Claro, en media hora os veo.

Sin decir nada más ambos colgaron el teléfono. Francis se toqueteó el pelo aún húmedo y decidió secárselo, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Acababa de guardar el secador cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bajó las escaleras sin darse demasiada prisa y abrió, sonriente, a sus amigos.

— ¿Queréis pasar o nos vamos ya?

—Vámonos ya, la cerveza nos espera —el albino contestó tan directamente como siempre antes de que Antonio pudiera abrir la boca y declinar la invitación de una manera más educada.

—De acuerdo —entró un momento a la casa y cogió las llaves y la cartera—. Vámonos —salió a la calle y cerró la puerta con llave—. ¿Habéis elegido ya algún sitio? —interrogó a sus amigos mientras comenzaban a andar.

— ¡He encontrado un sitio awesome no muy lejos de aquí! ¡Se parece a los de mi casa!

—Si lo has elegido tú entonces será un pub…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡No hay nada mejor que los pubs!

Francis arrugó levemente la nariz ante el entusiasmo del prusiano. Si era igual que los sitios que solía elegir normalmente no iba a poder pedir vino y tendría que tomar cerveza. No era el fin del mundo pero no le hacía mucha gracia esa perspectiva.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Gilbert no había mentido al decir que estaba cerca, llegaron al pub que el albino les indicó como el elegido para esa ocasión. Parecía un sitio bueno y, como ese día no había partido ni nada parecido, seguramente no se iba a llenar hasta los topes. Esperaba que pudiese pedir vino, aunque no fuese demasiado bueno.

Los tres entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron a la barra, como siempre que iban los tres juntos a algún bar o pub. Tras interrogar brevemente al barman descubrió que no tenían ningún vino, por malo que fuese, y pidió cerveza, como sus dos compañeros, quienes ya habían comenzado a beber.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, a hacer bromas y a lanzarse pullas unos a otros. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a hablar de lo que cada uno había hecho ese verano, no se habían visto desde antes de este y algo interesante habían tenido que hacer, ¿no?

—West y yo hicimos un concurso de beber cerveza y le gané, kesesesese.

—Lovi vino a mi casa a pasar unos días. Sigue igual de gruñón y de adorable que siempre —dio un trago de cerveza mientras sonreía como un idiota.

Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco, si el español cogía carrerilla podía pasarse el resto del día hablando de aquel estúpido italiano. Francis también era consciente de ello y, antes de que siguiera hablando de Lovino, comenzó a hablar él.

—Me encontré con Jeanne hace un par de meses —miró su jarra de cerveza vacía, esperando a que sus amigos reaccionasen.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Jeanne está igual de muerta que tus reyes —Gilbert fue el primero en hablar, con su habitual insensibilidad.

— Bueno, eso de que vi a Jeanne no es estrictamente cierto…

— ¡Ves cómo tenía razón!

—Calla, Gil — Antonio prefería que el albino se callase y se dejase de tonterías, quería escuchar toda la historia.

—En realidad no era Jeanne —siguió contando lo que le había pasado, sin hacer caso a las interrupciones—. Era una chica que era igual a ella en todos los aspectos. Era idéntica a ella en todo, hablaba igual, se comportaba igual, tenía el mismo aspecto que ella… —suspiró—. Luego me enteré que había venido a París a estudiar y ahí se complicó todo.

—Venga, no te deprimas —Antonio había escuchado en la voz de Francis algo que creía que nunca más iba a volver a oír: amor y desdicha. Todo junto. No lo había escuchado desde que Jeanne, a la única mujer que su amigo realmente había amado, murió—. Voy a pedir otra ronda de cervezas —llamó la atención del barman e hizo lo que había dicho. En un minuto ya tenían sus cervezas y tras beber un poco Antonio continuó hablando. — No te preocupes, seguro que lo puedes arreglar. No será para tanto lo que habrá pasado, seguro que en seguida estáis bien otra vez.

—Seguro que muy pronto ya estáis follando como conejos, kesesese.

— ¡Gilbert! —el español de dio un codazo.

— ¡Ella no es así! Ella es dulce y amable y no le interesa eso… ¡Si la conocieras no dirías eso!

—Venga, Francis, cálmate. Ya sabes que Gilbert no es muy delicado que digamos —Antonio intentaba que no se mataran entre ellos, además él estaba sentado entre los dos y estaba en una situación muy mala si se empezaban a pelear.

—En eso tienes razón, ese solo piensa en cerveza.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí, vinosexual?!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a decir cosas falsas sobre ella, estúpido albino?!

— ¡Calmaos los dos! — Antonio se levantó, cogió a Gilbert de un brazo y se lo llevó de allí para hablar con él a solas—. No hables así de Jeanne o de quién sea esa chica. Le recuerda a Jeanne, que ha sido la única mujer a la que ha amado realmente y es muy sensible con ese tema, ¿entendido? —Gilbert asintió. De repente Antonio se había puesto muy serio y en su cara no estaba la sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba, por lo que era recomendable que le hiciera caso—. Entonces ya está todo claro. Volvamos con Francis.

Ambos volvieron con su amigo en completo silencio y se sentaron en el mismo sitio en el que estaban antes. Bebieron un rato sin decir nada antes de que se sintieran lo suficientemente animados como para seguir hablando.

—Siento haberte llamado vinosexual, eso no es nada awesome —había puesto su tono de voz de niño pequeño arrepentido, cosa que significaba que sí que lo sentía de verdad.

—Y yo haberte llamado estúpido albino…

Antonio sonrió satisfecho. Se habían disculpado como si ambos fuesen niños pequeños que se habían pegado en el colegio, pero al menos así no estallaría una guerra franco-prusiana por una tontería. Bebió un poco y les miró a ambos alternativamente, aún seguían teniendo cara de compungidos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¡Parecéis criajos! —logró decirlo entre risas, mientras se agarraba el estómago—. ¡Hace años que no os veía así!

Los dos se miraron y se comenzaron a reírse ellos también. La situación era demasiado absurda como para no hacerlo. Cuando ya no se podían reír más y el resto de los clientes del local ya habían dejado de mirarles, seguramente sorprendidos por lo rápido que habían pasado de discutir a reírse juntos, empezaron a hablar animadamente.

—Hace mucho que no nos peleábamos así —Francis sonrió.

—Es verdad. Pero al final nunca pasa nada. Solo una vez llegasteis a las manos.

—Me acuerdo vagamente… estaba muy borracho —Francis arrugó el entrecejo al intentar recordarlo.

—Gilbert tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Se pasó con la bebida.

— ¡Yo estaba perfectamente! —se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él y, como siempre, tuvo que defender su gran aguante con la bebida.

— ¿Perfectamente? —el español enarcó una ceja—. ¿Te acuerdas acaso de lo que pasó ese día?

—Esto… yo… —sonrió enseñando los dientes—. No —se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió.

Francis y Antonio se miraron y comenzaron a reírse otra vez, pero esta vez solo del albino. Como era de esperar el albino se enfadó y empezaron a picarle. Al final el prusiano les acabó insultando con cosas parecidas a pantys, refiriéndose al francés, y pedófilo, este para el español.

Al cabo de unas cuantas cervezas, cuando ya estaban todos bastante borrachos, Antonio decidió que era una buena idea enseñarles canciones españolas, pero de las que le gustaban a él, es decir, las de la movida.

—Vamos muy bien, borrachos como cubas, ¿y qué? —los tres cantaban más o menos a la vez y bastante mal—. Aún nos mantenemos en pie y ya no pararemos hasta no poder ver.

Al acabar de cantar esta canción por decimoquinta vez ya se hartaron de ella, y, mientras Gilbert volvía con su querida cerveza, Antonio comenzó a enseñarle una nueva a Francis entre trago y trago. Al cabo de un par de cervezas el español y el francés comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

—Me duele la cara de ser tan guapo, me duele la cara de ser tan guapo —ahora lo hacían aún peor que antes, pero no les importaba lo más mínimo y seguían a lo suyo sin fijarse en nada.

El resto de los clientes que no estaban tan borrachos como ellos comenzaban a estar molestos. Algunos simplemente les miraban con curiosidad porque que no entendían las letras de las canciones y no dejaba de ser curioso que estando en Francia hubiese tres borrachos cantando en otro idioma.

Cantaron un par de canciones más los tres juntos, que cada vez estaban más borrachos, aunque Gilbert era el que más borracho estaba, y con mucha diferencia, y en un momento dado el prusiano decidió que era una buena idea cantar subido a una mesa.

Fue bamboleándose hasta la mesa más cercana, que por suerte estaba desocupada, y, con muchas dificultades, se subió encima derramando la mitad de su cerveza en el proceso. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón, provocando que sus amigos se riesen.

– VAMOS VAMOS MI AMORR, ME GUSTA MUCHO TU SABORR. NO NO NO TU CORRASÓN, MUCHO MUCHO TU LIMÓN —cuando comenzó el estribillo los otros dos le corearon desde sus taburetes, esa parte sí que la sabían—. DAME DE TU FRRUTA, VAMOS MI AMORR. ¡TE QUIERRO PUTAAAA! ¡TE QUIERRO PUTAAAA!

Llegado este punto el dueño del pub se hartó. Le estaban espantando a los clientes y, lógicamente, eso era malo para su negocio. Mandó a dos camareros a que les echaran del local, no sin haberles cobrado todas las cervezas antes, claro. Les costó un buen rato bajar al albino de la mesa y tuvieron que sacarle a empujones del edificio, por lo cual uno de ellos se llevó un puñetazo en el ojo.

Ya en la calle los tres comenzaron a andar hacia la casa de Francis, guiados por este último, ya que los otros dos estaban demasiado borrachos para irse a sus casas, y, como él no había bebido tanto como ellos ya que no le entusiasmaba especialmente la cerveza, seguía conservando parte de su sentido de la orientación.

Llegaron a la casa del francés sin que ninguno de los tres se hubiese caído al Sena, cosa que al francés le pareció un logro, y, tras discutir con Gilbert porque no quería irse a dormir, dejó a cada borracho en una habitación de invitados y él se fue a su cuarto. Se metió en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo y lo suficientemente borracho como para que le costase un buen rato hacerlo.

* * *

**De este capítulo sí que me parece que tengo que decir un par de cosas.**

**Primero mi razón por meter al BTT, que ha sido porque me ha dado la real gana xD**

**Después tenía que agradecer a roboticmixie y a Waffle su asesoramiento con los insultos dichos por el prusiano.**

**Y ahora decir los títulos y los grupos de las canciones que cantan. La primera es "Vamos muy bien" de Obús, la segunda "Me duele la cara de ser ta guapo" de Los inhumanos y la última "Te quiero puta" de Rammstein.**


	4. IV

**Capítulo IV**

Un desagradable sonido despertó a Francis. ¿Qué narices podía causar un sonido tan desagradable? Poco a poco y con cara de desagrado se levantó de la cama para ver de dónde salía ese sonido. Se quedó sentado en la cama. Ya no oía nada. Cuando ya se iba a meter de nuevo en la cama lo volvió a oír y ahora sí que lo reconoció. Era el timbre de la puerta.

Arrastrando los pies fue hasta el piso de abajo, bostezando y frotándose los ojos durante todo el camino. Abrió la puerta mientras se revolvía el pelo, sorprendiéndose al ver quién estaba al otro lado.

Lisa le miraba, sorprendida. Francis tenía un aspecto muy diferente a las otras veces que le había visto. Tenía el pelo revuelto, la ropa muy arrugada y unas ojeras dignas de un insomne.

—Te llamé anoche pero no contestabas.

—No estaba en casa —puso sus pensamientos en orden lo más rápido que pudo, no quería decir ninguna estupidez—. Salí con unos amigos —de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy descortés y recuperó sus modales—. ¿Quieres pasar para continuar hablando dentro?

—Si no molesto…

— Claro que no molestas, pasa —se hizo a un lado y abrió un poco más la puerta para que la chica pudiese pasar cómodamente—. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

—No gracias, ya me tomé uno antes de venir.

— ¿Te importa que me tome yo uno? —la chica negó con la cabeza— Pues entonces vayamos a la cocina —Francis la sonrió y la guió hasta allí.

La hizo una seña para que se sentase en la mesita redonda que había en un lado de la cocina mientras él ponía la cafetera. Mientras esperaba a que el café saliera se apoyó en la isla que había entre él y la chica, mirándola en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lisa se movió incómoda en la silla, ella se había preparado un discurso para esa ocasión pero ahora todo lo que había pensado decirle le parecía fuera de lugar. Antes de cualquiera de los dos dijese nada el café comenzó a salir y Francis se dio la vuelta para prepararse una taza.

Cuando acabó se sentó en frente de la chica y probó el café. Arrugó la nariz, estaba demasiado amargo. Comenzó a endulzarlo a la vez que Lisa comenzaba a hablar.

—He venido para pedirte disculpas por marcharme el otro día de una forma tan brusca —bajó un poco el tono—. Y por no haberte dicho nada en estas dos semanas.

—No pasa nada. Comprendo que ante una situación así te quisieras marchar.

—Pero fue muy grosero y quisiera compensarte de alguna manera.

—Lo único que quiero es que me cuentes a qué conclusión has llegado de… todo eso —tomó un sorbo de café, así estaba mucho mejor.

—De acuerdo —agarró el borde de su vestido y lo retorció, estaba nerviosa—. Al final decidí —se paró en seco antes de continuar. Un chico moreno que solo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación.

—Huele a café. ¿Me pones uno Fran? —entró bostezando y sin fijarse en nada, hasta que reparó en que en la cocina había dos personas, y no una—. Si estas ocupado me voy —hizo un amago de irse pero Lisa le interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo ya me iba —se levantó deprisa, haciendo mucho ruido con la silla.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —Francis se levantó después de ella y salieron los dos juntos de la cocina.

Mientras tanto Antonio continuó de pie en la habitación sin tener muy claro que acababa de pasar. Se encogió de hombros y se puso a buscar una taza para servirse algo de café en los armarios de la cocina. Como no encontraba ninguna limpia desistió y optó por lavar una que había en el fregadero.

Cuando Francis volvió se lo encontró sentado en la mesa en el sitio que anteriormente había ocupado Lisa, tomando café. Se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a pensar cómo podía matar al español.

— ¿Quién era la chica? —Antonio preguntó mientras se acababa el café.

Francis interrumpió sus pensamientos asesinos antes de que empezar a decidir cómo librarse del cadáver del español.

—Era la versión moderna de Jeanne, Lisa —suspiró—. Y nos has interrumpido justo cuando me iba a decir algo importante.

—Mmm —tomó un sorbo de café—. Lo siento. Parecía una declaración de amor o algo así.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Francis no quería decir nada más y a Antonio no se le ocurría nada que pudiese animar al francés o con lo que se pudiese disculpar, por lo que se levantó y dejó solo al francés en la cocina, quien se había quedado muy pensativo.

Fue al piso de arriba a despertar a Gilbert, pero antes de hacer eso fue a su cuarto y se vistió y adecentó un poco. Ya vestido fue con pasos decididos a la habitación en la que se encontraba el prusiano, en la que entró sin llamar. Estaba totalmente a oscuras y a tientas fue hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Miró al albino quien se revolvió en la cama mientras se tapaba la cabeza con un cojín. El español se colocó al lado de la cama y el quitó el cojín de la cabeza.

—Levanta, nos tenemos que ir.

—Cinco minutos más —se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Antonio suspiró. Iba a ser complicado levantar al albino, siempre lo era cuando había bebido. Rodeó la cama y se agachó, poniendo su cara a la altura de la de Gilbert. En ese momento probó diferentes maneras de despertarle: removerle el pelo, pincharle, destaparle… pero nada funcionaba. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación para buscar una jarra de agua que tirarle por encima se le ocurrió una idea nueva. Podría funcionar y no perdía nada intentándolo.

Se colocó a los pies de la cama y tiró de las sábanas. El prusiano no reaccionó ante esto pero cuando notó que su amigo le agarraba de un tobillo se puso en tensión.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —gruñó mirándole de reojo.

—Levantarte, ¿no es obvio? —sin avisar tiró del tobillo, haciendo que el prusiano casi se cayera de la cama, cosa que no consiguió porque este se agarró a un poste de la cama.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero levantarme! —se agarró con más fuerza al poste y pateó al español, quien le soltó y esquivó la mayoría de las patadas. En cuanto este le soltó se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama, donde se sentó cruzando las piernas—. Ahora no podré volver a dormir.

—De eso se trataba. Vístete, que nos vamos —le tendió los pantalones que el prusiano había dejado tirados en el suelo la noche anterior—. Te espero en el pasillo.

Gilbert cogió los pantalones que le tendía y se lo puso, casi cayéndose en el intento. Arrastrando los pies salió de la habitación y luego ambos bajaron al piso de abajo. Gilbert estaba aún medio dormido y estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras al bostezar.

— ¿Y por qué nos tenemos que ir tan de repente? —quería una explicación de por qué le habían despertado de su fantástico sueño.

—Digamos que he metido la pata hasta el fondo —miró de reojo al prusiano y suspiró inaudiblemente—. Cuando nos vayamos te lo explico todo.

Mientras acababa de decir esto Antonio entró en la cocina para decirle a Francis que ambos se iban, a lo que éste les acompañó hasta la puerta, dónde se despidió de ellos, medio ausente.

Se quedó unos instantes parado en el recibidor hasta que, con unos movimientos un tanto automáticos, se fue a la cocina a recoger las tazas sucias. Sacudió la cabeza y supuso que debería hacer algo útil, llevaba dos semanas sin tocar los papeles que se iban amontonando encima de su mesa y ya era hora de que lo hiciese, no podía dejar de trabajar más tiempo por una chica. Con esto en mente fue hasta su despacho, donde se sentó enfrente del escritorio y comenzó a ojear la pila de papeles que había encima de él. Era mucho trabajo, pero no podía posponerlo durante más tiempo.

* * *

**De este capítulo solo tengo que decir que NO ME ARREPIENTO DE SACAR A ANTONIO EN CALZONCILLOS, QUE PARA ALGO SOMOS EL MEJOR CULO DEL MUNDO.**


	5. V

**Capítulo V**

Llevaba un par de horas trabajando cuando el teléfono sonó desde debajo de una pila de papeles. Francis lo cogió, tirando al suelo la mitad de lo que había encima suyo en el proceso.

—_Allô?_

—Hola Francis, soy Lisa —hizo una pausa, pero fue tan breve que el francés no pudo decir nada—. ¿Estás ya solo?

—_Oui._ Siento lo de antes, no creía que se fuese a despertar y que nos fuese a interrumpir mientras hablábamos. Es más, debería haberte dicho que tenía gente en casa.

—No pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo la que se presentó en tu casa sin avisar. Esto… te llamaba para preguntarte si podíamos quedar en algún sitio para continuar la conversación.

—Por supuesto que sí. Di lugar y hora y estaré allí—se sorprendió al escuchar que quería que quedasen, la última vez había tardado dos semanas en contactar con él y no esperaba que en tan solo un par de horas se hubiese decidido a verle otra vez.

—Al salir de tu casa vi un café en la esquina de la calle de al lado, ¿podrías estar allí en media hora?

—Por supuesto —se asombró de que se hubiese fijado en ese pequeño café, casi nadie lo hacía, pero era uno de los mejores de París en su opinión e iba siempre que podía.

—Perfecto —a Francis le pareció escuchar como sonreía a través del teléfono—. Entonces te veo allí en media hora, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono más o menos a la vez y Francis se quedó observándolo unos instantes. Se levantó de la silla y fue a su cuarto a arreglarse, aún seguía con la misma pinta que cuando había visto a Lisa esa mañana y tenía que arreglarse un poco.

Francis llegó al café puntual, pero no vio a Lisa por ninguna parte, por lo que pidió una mesa para dos y un café. Justo cuando el camarero le trajo el café la chica llegó. Como no le veía le hizo señas con la mano y esta, al verle, sonrió y se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Un café, por favor —le dijo al camarero antes de que este se fuese de la mesa. Se quedó callada un momento mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el respaldo de la silla. Se sentó y miró al francés, quien esperaba pacientemente que le dijese algo—. Te creo.

—_Pardon?_

—Me refiero a lo de que eres una nación, creo que me decías la verdad, nadie mentiría con una cosa así —paró de hablar cuando le trajeron el café, el cual recibió diciendo un _merci _casi inaudible, y continuó en cuanto el camarero se fue—. Además me enseñaste esa habitación que estaba llena de pruebas de que lo que me decías era verdad por mucho que me costase aceptarlo en aquel momento. A pesar de todo esto hay una cosa que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, ¿por qué me contaste esto a mí, es porque me parezco a Jeanne?

—_Oui_. Al principio me fijé en ti por eso pero más tarde fue tu encantadora personalidad lo que me atrajo de ti.

Ante estas palabras la chica se ruborizó un poco, cosa que intentó disimular tomando un poco de café.

Una vez que acabaron de hablar sobre Jeanne y del hecho de que Francis no era un simple humano comenzaron a charlar animadamente de cosas sin demasiada importancia, como arte y literatura. Así pasaron el resto del día, hablando en el café y, más tarde, paseando. Ya era bastante tarde cuando ambos se despidieron en el portal de la chica, ya que Francis había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa.

—_Au revoir, ma chérie._

—Adiós, Francis —le sonrió y entró en la casa, despidiéndose agitando la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

Francis sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia su casa, andando con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una animada melodía, al final que Antonio les hubiese interrumpido no había sido tan malo y todo había salido perfectamente.

* * *

**Sé que este capítulo es cortito y lo siento si os ha sabido a poco, pero es que mi imaginación no daba par más.**


	6. VI

**Capítulo VI**

Francis se movió en el sillón, intentándose poner más cómodo, cosa que no consiguió pese a probar media docena de posiciones diferentes. Llevaba horas en ese mismo sitio, esperando a que la cumbre mundial acabara. Miró a su alrededor deslizando la mirada por toda la habitación y por las personas que en ella había. Alfred estaba levantando, diciendo uno de sus múltiples monólogos de héroe, sin darse cuenta de la cara de fastidio del resto. Algunos hablaban ignorando al americano, como Sadiq y Elizabeta. Francis miró al resto pensando qué podía hacer para entretenerse. No podía hablar con nadie ya que a su derecha estaba Heracles durmiendo y a su izquierda no había nadie, ¿o sí había alguien? Suspiró y se dedicó a observar como mataban el tiempo el resto de los países. Gilbert se dedicaba a molestar a Ludwig, Feliciano soltaba débiles _"ve~"_ mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que decía su hermano, Kiku hablaba con Yao, los nórdicos hablaban entre ellos,…

Pasaron algunos minutos y Ludwig se levantó, interrumpiendo a Alfred, quien seguía hablando. Dijo unas breves frases y, sin hacer caso al americano que se quejaba de que no le había dejado acabar lo que tenía que exponer, concluyó la reunión, fijando otra para dentro de dos días, ya que no habían tratado ni la mitad de los temas propuestos. Tras esto todos los países se levantaron y, en grupos, en parejas o solos, fueron dejando la sala. Francis salió de allí con Antonio y Gilbert, charlado y haciendo bromas estúpidas sobre las cejas de Arthur.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio los tres se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su cuenta. El francés se dirigió a su casa dándose prisa, estaba cansado, era tarde y quería llegar ya. Recorrió todo el camino sin fijarse mucho en lo que pasaba a su alrededor y casi sin darse cuenta llegó a su calle y en un momento estaba delante de la puerta de su casa.

Entró y dejo las llaves y la cartera en la entrada, donde paró un instante y se miró en el espejo. Tenía bastante mal aspecto, se le notaba el cansancio en la cara y en todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Llevaba trabajando demasiado toda la semana y al final le había hecho mella. Sin pensar siquiera en comer algo se dirigió al piso de arriba, a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación haciendo mucho ruido, por lo que Lisa se despertó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llevo mucho dormida? —se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Estaba en la cama rodeada de libros y apuntes. Se había dormido mientras estudiaba esperando a que Francis llegase.

—No lo sé, acabo de llegar —ahora lamentaba haber abierto la puerta sin haber tenido cuidado, pero en aquel momento no se había acordado de que Lisa se había ido a vivir con él de lo cansado que estaba—. Sigue durmiendo, ahora iré yo a la cama, _ma chérie._

Fue al baño a darse una ducha mientras rememoraba cómo le había pedido salir a la chica. Había sido un par de meses después de que hablasen en el café y de que pasasen el día juntos. Era un día de finales de otoño y estaban paseando por la orilla del Sena. Se pararon en un puente para mirar el río desde allí y se apoyaron en la barandilla del puente. A Lisa se le cayó la bufanda al río. Al recordar la cara que puso la chica cuando sucedió esto sonrió. Aquel día él le puso su bufanda a Lisa y, mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía, le pidió que saliera con él.

Desde aquel día habían estado saliendo juntos, sin que les importase su diferencia de edad y condición, ella yendo a la universidad, él ocupándose del país y viéndose siempre que podían. Unos meses después le había preguntado si quería irse a vivir con él, dejando atrás su pequeño piso de estudiante, cosa a la que la chica dijo que sí.

El francés salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió antes de salir del baño. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta miró a Lisa, que había quitado todos los libros y papeles de la cama y había vuelto a dormirse. Parecía muy tranquila y mucho más joven, casi una niña. Sonrió y se acercó a la cama. La tapó bien y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola. Dándose cuenta de que se había dejado la luz encendida dejó de abrazar a la chica y se estiró para darle al interruptor de la luz. Una vez que la apagó volvió a la posición de antes, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. Al poco tiempo Francis se durmió, pensando que todo había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, pensando en que ya nada volvería a ser igual, pensando en que sin ella sus noches serían mucho más frías.

* * *

**Al subir esto me he sentido vacía y con la necesidad de escribir más de estos dos, pero este fic se acaba aquí por mucho que me pese.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no os sangren mucho los ojos, si no me podéis tirar tomates.**


End file.
